


Yes, I Can Hear You

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Dean Projects his thoughts, Dirty Thoughts, Gabriel Can Read Minds, Gabriel gets Dean back, LOUDLY, M/M, Payback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was a problem.  A serious fucking problem.  It wasn’t the pranks, or changing the music in his car to whatever he liked (though that was a serious problem now that he was thinking about it).  No.  The problem was that Gabriel was a tease.  A huge one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. The snark. So much snark. I thought there was snark in Sabriel....and that was until I wrote Debriel. It's a snark EXPLOSION. SO FABULOUS. MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!

  
  
  
Gabriel was a problem.  A serious fucking problem.  It wasn’t the pranks, or changing the music in his car to whatever he liked (though that was a serious problem now that he was thinking about it).  No.  The problem was that Gabriel was a tease.  A huge one.  

  
Dean glowered at Gabriel as he sucked on the popsicle, his lips already stained red, the melted ice of the popsicle making everything slick and wet and…

  
FUCK.  He was going to fucking kill Gabriel. 

  
Either kill him or pin him down and fuck him until he couldn’t breathe anymore.  Gabriel gave a loud moan around the popsicle, purposefully obscene and Dean growled.  ”Cut that shit out, no one needs to see your mating dance with a fucking popsicle!”  

  
Gabriel pulled his lips away with an obscene slurp.  ”Jealous Deany-dear?”  

  
Dean absolutely did not think about shoving Gabriel to his knees and fucking his mouth until his lips were shiny with spit and come.  He did not think about how angels probably didn’t have a gag reflex and that Gabriel had had plenty of practice so his blowjobs would be fucking terrific.  

  
He did not think about any of that as he stomped out of the room and flipped Gabriel off.  He did  **not**.

  
~!~

  
Two days later, Dean knew he was in trouble.  Normally, he was the one that told the lewd stories that made everyone uncomfortable (so worth it for the Sam bitch faces), but Gabriel’s story, that had involved at least two separate threesomes and was now giving the most descriptive explanation of a fingering ever had him squirming in his seat.  

  
"Why are we listening to him spout this bullshit again?"

  
Sam giggled from where he was laying flopped on the bed.  ”Cause it’s Gabriel.  He shuts up faster if you let him talk.” 

 _  
I bet he’d shut up plenty fast if his mouth was full of my dick._  The thought comes immediately and Dean misses the way that Gabriel’s eyes darken and snap to him.  ”So why are we listening to the sex adventures?”  

  
"What, you haven’t picked up any tips yet Dean-o?  I’m disappointed!  I’m very experienced, you know."  Gabriel winked.  

 _  
I’d rather you use all those tips ON me._  Dean shrugged and turned away from Gabriel to take another long sip of his beer, finishing it off.  ”I wasn’t paying that much attention.”  

  
Gabriel’s eyes narrowed.  ”Right.”  

  
~!~

  
The problem was that Gabriel was hot.  And he fucking knew it.  He was hot, knew how to tease and torment, and dammit, if it wasn’t being done TO him he would have been impressed.  

  
Dean closed his eyes as Gabriel and Castiel discussed a translation of the book that had stolen back from the stupid kid who had been using to take revenge on his classmates.  

  
It would be fun getting into a game of one-upmanship with Gabriel.  Dean grinned, leaning back against the couch as he thought about it.  He might not have Gabriel’s years of experience, but he knew that he was GREAT in bed.  He licked his lips.  Where would he start first?

  
Of course.  It’d have to be that mouth.  Dean smirked, imagining biting it, sucking Gabriel’s lips into his mouth, getting them spit-slick and swollen, swallowing every gasp.  He’d tongue-fuck the angel, make him get all growly and handsy, and only after Gabriel was starting to get insistent would he fuck Gabriel’s mouth.  

  
He could imagine it, see it in his eye.  Gabriel, being the walking, talking embodiment of a tease had sucked on enough things that Dean knew exactly what his lips would look like, suctioned around his cock.  Dean shifted, chubbing up in his jeans.  He opened his eyes and looked over the back of the couch.  Gabriel and Cas were still engrossed in the book.

  
Dean went back to his fantasy and adjusted himself in his pants.  As much as he wanted to shut Gabriel up and come all over his face, get him marked up properly, he also really, really wanted to fuck him.  It’d been ages since he’d had a chance to fuck a dude.  Or be fucked for that matter.  The thought of an archangel on all fours for him was heady and Dean shivered, licking his lips.  

  
He should eat Gabriel out.  Dean knows that he is fucking amazing at it.  He grinned.  Gabriel had been bragging about his own skills in that department and Dean would love to see him become a writhing, begging mess, rocking back on his tongue, demanding more.  

  
From there it would be so easy to pin Gabriel to the bed and slide into him, fucking him nice and deep, the angel beneath him, that pert ass pressed to his hips, even pushing back and demanding more as he-

  
"….you think Dean?"  

  
His eyes snapped open and he flailed, looking over the back of the couch, staring at Cas.  ”What?  What’s going on?”  Dean looked from Cas to Gabriel, but neither of them seemed to have realized that he had been rubbing himself through his jeans.  

  
"I asked your thoughts Dean."  Castiel said.  

  
Dean shrugged and sank back down on the couch.  ”I’m good.  Whatever.”  A belated thought occurred to him.  He sat back up again and looked at Cas’ back.  The angel had turned away from him.

 _  
Cough if you were reading my thoughts there._  

  
Dean relaxed when there was no reaction from Cas.  He grinned, until he heard a very loud, obvious cough from Gabriel.  He froze and turned to look at the archangel.  

_  
OH.  SHIT._

  
Gabriel raised both eyebrows and grinned.  He winked at Dean and bent back down to the book.   

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  


Dean was not freaking out.  No.  He wasn’t.  He refused.  Just because he had gotten into the Impala to start driving and he hadn’t stopped yet, three hours later, did not mean that he was freaking out.  He would be back to the hotel before sunrise.  Probably.  If he sped.  A lot.  

 

“You still freaking out Princess?”  

 

Dean jerked the wheel and yanked the car into opposite lane.  He took a deep breath and moved back before turning to glare at Gabriel.  “What the fuck?!”  

 

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and settled back into the passenger seat.  “That’s a yes.”  

 

Dean sucked in a hard breath and pulled the car off the road and parked.  “Get out of my car!”  

 

“You sure you don’t want me in the back seat?”  Gabriel opened his eyes and pondered.  “How did you want me?  Legs spread, one leg hooked over the seat here, opening me up for your-”

 

“Stop it!”  Dean snarled, turning to growl at Gabriel.  

 

“Look, Deanster.  You’ve been fucking me in your mind on every flat surface in a two mile radius.  Hood of this car, trunk, backseat, front seat, pressed against the door...by the way, your car fetish is getting a little out of hand.”  

 

Dean tightened his hands on the steering wheel and sucked in a frustrated breath of air.  “I do not have a car fetish.”  He turned the key and pulled the car back onto the road, heading back to the hotel.  

 

“Your imagination begs to differ.”  Gabriel snapped up a lollipop and sucked on it, grinning.  “So, are we going to talk about this shit, or are you just going to continue fucking me seven ways to Sunday in your head?”  

 

“We do not need to talk about it.”  Dean snarled.  

 

Gabriel kicked his feet up on the dash and ignored the low growl from Dean as he settled into the seat.  “So what, you’re going to keep thinking about fucking my throat with that very lovely cock of yours and not put out?”  He huffed and moved his hands behind the back of his head and stretched.  “Damn.  What a prude.”  

 

“I am not a prude!”  Dean roared, the steering wheel groaning ominously in his grip.  

 

Gabriel laughed, rolling his eyes.  “Well, if you aren’t a prude then Deanie-Weenie, I’d say you’re a tease.  A talented one, with that imagination.”  He winked at Dean.  

 

“Don’t worry.  You won’t hear anything else from me.”  No response from Gabriel had him looking over into an empty seat.  He relaxed and sagged in the seat, when he noticed the bootprints still on the dash.  “Dammit Gabriel!!”  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Policing your thoughts is much fucking harder than it sounds.  Dean scowled and took another sip of the whiskey.  The alcohol was probably not helping.  

 

“So are you going to tell Cas and I what is wrong, or keep drinking that like it’s water?”  Sam asked, leaning back in his chair.  

 

“Fuck off.”  Dean snarled.  

 

“Nah, he’d just rather fuck me.  He doesn’t want to admit it yet though.”  Gabriel said, flopping down on the bed across from Dean.  “He’s rather creative about it too, if his imagination is anything to go by.”  

 

“Fuck OFF Gabriel!”  Dean shouted, standing up and stalking over to him on the bed.

 

Gabriel sighed and snapped.  A moment later, he dropped onto the bed, naked, in a completely different room.  

 

Dean froze and looked around.  "What the...where the fuck are we!  Take me back!"  He ordered.  

 

"That is not one of your choices at the moment Princess.  You're either going to fuck me or I am going to fuck you.  Take your pick, but I'm running out of patience."  Gabriel stretched on the bed and spread himself out a little more, wiggling into the sheets.  "Mmmm.  High thread count sheets are heaven."  

 

"How could you tell that to them Gabriel!  What the fu-"

 

Gabriel sighed and sat up on the bed.  "Dean, Castiel is not stupid.  He could read your thoughts too."  He watched Dean's eyes widen and huffed.  "Seriously, you think fucking loud for a human."

 

Dean slumped, sitting down on the edge of the bed, covering his face with his hands.  He was never going to be able to look at Cas again, that was for certain.  Ever.  "Gabriel, take me back."  

 

"What, you're going to turn down no-holes barred sex with a pagan god?  Are you serious?!"  Gabriel said, crossing his arms over his chest.  

 

Dean scowled at Gabriel.  "Aren't you finished?  Haven't you gotten your kicks now?  You outed me to Cas and Sam!  I'm appropriately embarrassed, so you can drop the trickster routine."  

 

Gabriel blinked in surprise, snapping his mouth shut.  "Is that what you think this is?"  

 

Dean stood up and paced away from the bed, pushing his fingers through his hair, resisting the urge to glare at Gabriel.  "I'd like to know what the fuck else it could be!"  

 

"How about angry sex?  I'd love to see you let loose and try to fuck me into next week!"  Gabriel said, watching Dean's back stiffen further.  

 

"Could you stop propositioning me for five fucking seconds and-"

 

"No."  Gabriel interrupted.  "Because maybe if I get you pissed off enough, you'll stop overthinking shit like Sam does and just fuck me."  

 

Dean spun around and glared at Gabriel, still naked and lounging on the damn bed.  "Then what?"  

 

"What, do you want a marriage proposal Princess?  Sorry, but I'm decidedly out of your league."  Gabriel shot back.  

 

"Stop fucking calling me that."  Dean growled, glaring.  "No, I meant, after I fuck you, you snap me back to Castiel and Sam?"  

 

Gabriel stretched and rested his head back on the pillow.  "I don't know at this point Princess.  You tell me."  

 

Dean wanted his knife.  He was going to fucking stab Gabriel.  It might not kill him, but it would certainly make him a hell of a lot happier.  "Tell you what!  I want to go back, you fucking kidnapped me and-"

 

Gabriel snapped and was standing eye-to-eye with Dean.  "Kidnapped you, huh?  Oh yes, I only come here to give you exactly what you want and you blow me off."  

 

Dean scoffed.  "Right."  

 

"What about this is not blowing me off?  I offer you no-holes-barred sex and you're turning me down!"  Gabriel said, leaning into Dean's space.  "Do I need to be a busty asian chick?  Your imagination sure didn't have a problem with you fucking me like this."  

 

Dean looked away from Gabriel.  "Fuck-"

 

"Yes.  Fuck.  Fuck me on the Impala, in the Impala, spread out over the hood, bent over her, my ass in the air, on the bed, bracing myself on the table, bent over while you-"

 

"Enough!"  

 

“No!”  Gabriel snarled, leaning in closer to Dean.  “Bent over the hood, your tongue in my ass, determined to make me scream.  Or would you prefer the fantasy where you get to manhandle an archangel, push him to his knees and fuck his mouth until his throat is sore and his lips are red and swollen around your cock!”  

 

Even as Gabriel said it, Dean could see it, shivering as he pictured forcing Gabriel to his knees, his lips swollen with spit and blood as he sucked his dick all of the way-

 

“Do you see what I am fucking TALKING about?”  Gabriel growled, reaching up to tangle his hand into Dean’s hair and yank.  "You are fucking me in your mind, but you are so completely and utterly unwilling to fuck me in person when I'm offering!  Why?!"  

 

Dean shoved at Gabriel and while the archangel didn't move, he was able to push himself away and take a moment to breathe.  He needed to not look at Gabriel, not think about his lips, or his eyes or-

 

"Dean."  Gabriel interrupted.  "I am offering you sex with no complications.  What you often offer to various women in bars across the damn country.  What is the problem Princess?  You've got me at a bit of a loss here.  You love fucking, I love fucking, why can't we love fucking together?"  

 

"You've killed me!"  

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  "And?  I've also saved your life.  Next issue?"  

 

Dean shook his head.  "I'm not going to fuck-"

 

"Let's see.  What other issues could you have?  Oh.  That I turned your brother into a car?  That I stuck you in TV land?  That I saved both your asses from the Pagan Gods?  That I'm a God?  That I'm an angel?  Take your pick of issues Princess."  

 

"Would you stop fucking calling me that!"  Dean growled, rubbing his hands over his face.  

 

"Look."  Gabriel settled back down onto the bed, stretching out  and wiggling back against the sheets.  "We need to figure our shit out.  That's pretty much fact at this point.  You know I'm listening and you're trying so fucking hard to make sure you don't think about anything that you're distracting yourself on cases.  I don't need you dying when I'm not looking, so we need to get this shit sorted!"  

 

"We don't have any shit to figure out!"

 

Gabriel shook his head.  "You are in an impressive amount of denial."   

 

"I am not-"

 

"Dean.  Shut up."  Gabriel ordered, zipping his lips shut and smirking when Dean went to shout, only to have no voice.  "I'll snap you back for now.  But you are being fucking stupid about this.  It's going to get you, or your brother killed."  

 

He raised his hand and snapped, watching Dean disappear.  Gabriel flopped back onto the sheets and groaned.  Dammit.  Fucking Princess.  Gabriel looked around the room and snapped up two lookalikes.  If he wasn't able to fuck, or be fucked by the real thing, he'd at least have something to keep him company tonight.

 

Dean stumbled and fell face forward onto the bed, swearing as he hit the comforter.  "Fucking archa-"

 

"What are you doing back here?"  Sam asked, looking at his brother sprawled on the bed.  "Castiel said that you would be gone for the rest of the night."  

 

"I was not about to let that bastard have his way with me."  Dean said.  He grit his teeth together and looked around for the damn bottle of whiskey.  He found it a moment later and stalked towards it, pulling the top off to suck down several quick swallows.  

 

Sam raised an eyebrow.  "From his description, I was pretty sure that it was the other way around Dean?  What is your deal with it then?  Wasn't he giving you what you wanted?"  

 

Dean scowled.  "Just because I want something, or because my dick is interested, does not mean I actually want it."  He took another few gulps of whiskey.  

 

"So..."  Sam trailed off, staring at his brother.  "Let me get this straight.  You, want to fuck Gabriel.  Gabriel knows you want to fuck him, offers to be fucked, snaps you away somewhere for said fucking and you...what?  Get cold feet?"  

 

"I do not want to fuck Gabriel!"  Dean said, glaring at his brother.  But even as he said the words, he knew they weren't true.  Not entirely.  As Gabriel had said.  His imagination had made that more than clear over the past few days.  

 

Sam frowned.  "I'm confused.  Why did he say that you did then?"  

 

Dean took another long swig of his whiskey and pointed at his brother.  "I am not talking about this shit with you.  Not doing it.  At all.  Nope.  Not happening."  

 

"Well, that's just great then.  Not sure how I'm supposed to help you when you won't tell me what the fuck is going on."  

 

"I do not need to talk to my brother about this!"  Dean spat, finishing off the last of the whiskey and wishing that he had another four or five bottles that he could go through.  He fucking needed it.  

 

Sam scowled at his brother and crossed his arms over his chest.  "You are being fucking ridiculous Dean.  What the hell is going on between you and Gabriel?"  

 

Dean shook his head.  Not going to fucking talk about it.  Not.  Going.  To.  Do.  It.  

 

Sam huffed and gave Dean an irritated look.  "I get it.  Fine.  You don't want to talk about who you are fucking and who you want to fuck with me.  But figure your shit out with him Dean."  He ordered, turning to leave the room.  

 

Dammit, now Sam had left and taken the keys so he couldn't go get more booze.  Fucker.  He flopped back down on the bed and stretched out.  He needed to just fantasize about some women and get this shit out of his system.  It was just a phase, because he was around Gabriel so often.

 

And now that Sam was gone, he could properly indulge.  Dean closed his eyes and thought of the last cover girl of Busty Asian Beauties.  Yeah, this was what he wanted.  Perfect tits and a slut for cock.  Bet she'd suck him down nice and hard, know all the tricks he liked, even make sure that she looked up with those golden eyes that-"FUCK!"  Dean swore, abruptly thrown out of his fantasy.  

 

He was not thinking about Gabriel's eyes and what his mouth would look like wrapped around his cock.  He was not.  Dean swallowed and leaned back in the bed.  He might as well try to get some sleep while Sam was gone.  

 

His dick throbbed in his jeans, reminding him of what he had started, and the sight of Gabriel, naked and spread out on black sheets earlier.  He hadn't managed to take a proper look, but apparently it had been enough to have the image burned into his brain.  Fucker.  

 

Dean exhaled and forced his face into the pillow.  Sleep.  He needed to sleep.  Sleep was uncomplicated and a very excellent plan considering all of the other shit that was going on.  He needed to not think about Gabriel for a couple of hours, it would be perfect.  

 

Dean dozed off a few minutes later, praying for a dreamless sleep.  He needed dreamless right now.  He really did.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Gabriel calling Dean Princess is pretty much my favorite thing. <3


	3. Chapter 3

  


 

 

"You know what your problem is Princess?"  Gabriel asked, sucking on a lollipop.  

 

Dean sighed and looked out at the lake in front of him.  "No, what is my problem?"  

 

"You're repressed and you think I'm fucking with you."  Gabriel sauntered closer and sat down on the dock next to where Dean was in his chair.  "And I'm not fucking with you, at least not in the figurative sense.  Just wanted to make that clear."  

 

Dean huffed and started to reel in his line, watching the water carefully.  "I don't know how you expect me to believe that.  At all."  

 

Gabriel hummed and looked out at the water.  "Too much to just take my word for it, I suppose?"  

 

"Mystery Spot."  

 

"Right."  Gabriel said.  "How about it feels good to be wanted?  And you didn't want anything else from me.  It was just sex.  Hot fucking sex at that.  Do you know how hard it is to impress someone who has had the amount of sex I've had, Dean?"  

 

Dean snorted.  

 

"No, seriously!  I've been in more orgies than you could possibly imagine.  But what you want and how you want it and how fucking descriptive you are about it?"  Gabriel shrugged.  "It's hot.  Of course I wanted."  

 

“You can snap up a playmate any time you want.  What’s the appeal?”  Dean asked, reeling his line in the rest of the way before casting it again.

 

Gabriel sighed and disappeared his shoes so he could dip his toes into the water.  “They aren’t real.”  

 

Dean shrugged.  “Since when has that ever stopped you?”  

 

“It hasn’t.  But the real thing is nice.”  Gabriel said, staring out at the lake.  

 

Dean shook his head and put the pole down beside him before turning to look at Gabriel.  “I’m not buying this bullshit.  What is your endgame?”  

 

Gabriel looked up at Dean, wrinkling his brows before shaking his head.  “Try to keep your thoughts clean, or at least slightly less graphic, would you?  Especially if you aren’t going to put out.”  

 

Dean scowled when Gabriel disappeared a moment later, turning back to the lake.  Fishing didn’t hold nearly as much of an appeal now.  Damn Gabriel; the bastard was even fucking with his dreams now.  

 

~!~!~

 

When Dean woke up, he felt groggy and disoriented.  Despite the clock saying that he had managed to get seven hours of sleep, it felt more like he hadn’t slept at all.  Fucking Gabriel.  Bastard.  He sucked in a few deep breaths and looked around the room.  Coffee.  He wanted coffee.   _Needed_  coffee.  

 

He sat up and ruffled his hair, groaning happily when he saw Sam sitting at the computer, a second steaming cup of coffee next to him.  “Fuck, you are forgiven for everything.”  Dean muttered, scrambling out of bed to the table, downing most of the coffee in one painful go.  

 

“Didn’t get much sleep last night, huh?”  

 

Dean could hear the smirk in Sam’s voice and scowled at him.  “Fuck off.”  

 

“Touchy, touchy.  You’re welcome to some angel booty, but don’t take out your lack of sleep on me.”  

 

Dean growled.  “Drop it!”  

 

“Touchy, touchy, touchy.  Sheesh.”  Sam grinned into his coffee.  

 

Dean glared at the cup in front of him as he downed the rest of it.  “Just, fuck off about it.”  

 

“No problem.”  Sam said, holding his hands up in surrender.  “All Gabriel-related things are topics for you and you alone.”  

 

“I’m taking a shower!”  Dean said, slamming his cup down, walking towards the bathroom.  

 

“Don’t use all the hot water you jackass!”  Sam shouted.  

 

Not a fucking chance.  He was going to use every single drop of hot water, warm water, lukewarm water and not-cold water there was.  Sam would be left with the frigid arctic water if he had anything to say about it!  

  


~!~!~

 

“What the hell crawled up both of your asses?  I don’t think I’ve ever seen you two this uptight.”  Gabriel said, popping into existence in the backseat of the Impala.  

 

“Get out of my car!”  Dean shouted, looking over the backseat where Gabriel was sprawled, his legs spread and-  He flushed.  Fucking Gabriel.  “Out!”  

 

“Glad you noticed.”  Gabriel said, reaching down to palm the erection straining his jeans.  “This was how you wanted me, wasn’t it, one leg hooked over the backseat-”

 

“Can you two do this when I’m not in the fucking car!”  Sam shouted.  

 

Gabriel raised his hand and snapped, Sam disappearing.  He gave Dean a dirty smirk and unzipped his jeans, slipping his hand into them, wrapping a hand around his cock.  "Yes, fuck, about time that we were alone..."  

 

"Where the fuck did you send Sam?!"  Dean shouted, yanking the car onto the side of the road and parking it.  

 

"Don't worry, I sent him to the bunker and sent Cas to babysit him, because I know you're paranoid.  Wanna get back here and fuck me?"  

 

Dean sputtered and climbed out of the car, yanking open the passenger seat.  He froze and couldn't help but stare.  He watched as Gabriel rocked his hips up, driving his dick through his hand, the red and wet tip poking through his fist as he moved.  His mouth went dry.  Fuck he wanted to taste.  

 

He wanted to taste and lick and suck and that bastard probably tasted like the sugar he ate and it'd be disgusting and perfect, smeared all over his lips...

 

"Yes, that's it, fuck!"  Gabriel moaned, closing his eyes as he moved his hand faster over his dick.  "God, imagine your lips smeared in my come only long enough for me to lick them clean.."  

 

Dean shuddered and tightened his hand on the door handle.  He should have slammed it shut, he really should have, but fuck, the picture that Gabriel made like this...

 

"Tell me what you want Dean, think it, please!"  Gabriel begged, his legs spread wide except for the open V of his jeans.  

 

They wouldn't even be able to get their clothes all of the way off.  Dean would yank those jeans down and over Gabriel's ass and bend him over like he deserved.  Maybe he'd spank that ass nice and pink before spreading those cheeks wide to lick Gabriel open, tongue fucking him until he was screaming.  

 

Gabriel choked on a moan, his hand moving even faster over his dick, his hips rocking up.  "Yes!  Fuck, yes, I'd scream for you!"  Gabriel promised, panting hard.  

 

Dean pressed a hand to the front of his jeans, his dick already hard and leaking as he stared at Gabriel losing in the backseat of the Impala, still wearing most of his clothes.  Just before Gabriel would be about to come, he'd stop, and pull back, tease Gabriel by exhaling on him slowly.  Gabriel would twitch-

 

"AH!"  Gabriel gave a shout of frustration, but yanked his hand away, Dean teasing him in the fantasy was almost as good as the real thing.  "Dean, please!"  

 

Dean shuddered and licked his lips as he stared at Gabriel, breathing hard, rubbing his hand slowly over his dick.  Gabriel would be fucking begging for it, his cherry red ass, slick with spit.  He wouldn't want gentle.  He wouldn't need to be gentle.  He could fuck Gabriel so hard that even a pagan god would scream.  He'd do it too.

 

"Let me come, come on stud, fuck me good and hard and let me come."  

 

Dean wasn't even sure he was watching Gabriel defile the backseat of his Baby anymore.  Instead it was Gabriel with his hair sticking to his face and neck with sweat, his thighs trembling with arousal, begging to come.  "You'd do it, wouldn't you?  Wait to come until I told you too, then do it nice and hard."  

 

Gabriel swore, dropping his hand to his dick again, stroking fast.  "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"  

 

"Yes."  Dean said, almost dazed as he watched the head of Gabriel's cock peek through his fist again.  "Fuck you good and hard.  Have you coming without even fucking touching you, just from being impaled on my dick-"  

 

Gabriel shouted, his back bowing off the leather seat of the Impala as he came, come spattering up his chest in thick spurts before he fell back down to the seat.  He gave a goofy grin up at Dean, staring at the erection that was most certainly NOT hidden behind a hand.  "Well, it might not be putting out, but I'll take it for now."  

 

Dean's mouth dropped open as Gabriel disappeared.  Then Sam was shouting at him from the front of the Impala about how it smelled like jizz and that if he wanted to fuck his boyfriend, he needed to do it somewhere other than the damn car.  Dean blinked and nodded, climbing back into the car, staring straight ahead as he kept driving until the time came to stop later that night.  

 

Gabriel was not his fucking boyfriend.  Or his fucking...anything.  He was just some dick who had jerked off in the back of his car.  Dean tightened his hand on the wheel and sucked in several more deep breaths.  He’d air out baby tomorrow.  Give her a nice cleaning, some proper TLC.  

 

Dean ignored Sam the rest of the night, eager for once to fall into bed.  He needed the sleep.  He barely managed to kick off his boots and his jacket before he flopped onto the bed, ready to pass out.  He was asleep the second his head hit the damn pillow.  

  


~!~!~

  


“So did you like the show?”  

 

Dean sighed and tightened his hand on the fishing rod.  “Did you have to show up tonight?  I wanted to try and sleep decently!”  

 

Gabriel tilted his head to the side, lifting his own pole a little.  “I’m not trying to interrupt your sleep.”  

 

“Well you fucking did!  Slept like total shit last night and dammit I don’t need that again tonight.”  

 

Gabriel hummed.  “I won’t stay long then.  Answer my question?”  

 

Dean scowled and focused on his fishing rod.  Maybe if he ignored Gabriel for long enough, he would go away.  

 

“I’m sorry you didn’t sleep the other night.  I wasn’t fucking with you.  I could make sure you sleep tonight if you want.” Gabriel offered, reeling in his line slowly.  

 

“I’m not interested.”  Dean growled.  He didn’t like Gabriel like this.  Soft and approachable.  It’d be so easy to lean over, kiss him, lick his mouth open nice and slow, take his time-

 

“Dean.”  Gabriel said, putting the rod down beside him before curling up and wrapping his arms around his knees.  “Stop it.”  

 

Dean frowned and looked down at the angel.  “Since when are you so sensitive?”  

 

Gabriel sighed and stood up.  “Since you decided it’s perfectly fine for your body to want me, to think about fucking me when you know I can HEAR you, and you won’t let me touch.”  

 

“I don’t want-”

 

“You need to think really fucking hard about how you’re going to end that sentence in a way that isn’t an outright fucking lie.”  Gabriel snarled, standing up.  

 

Dean scowled.  “Get the hell out of my dreams.”  

 

“Don’t worry.  Not a fucking problem.”  

 

Dean was surprised that even when Gabriel disappeared, he felt restless.  The second fishing pole was still sitting next to him.  He focused back on the lake, recasting his line.  This was his heaven dammit, he could be happy if he wanted to be!

 

~!~!~

 

Three weeks later, Dean was not sure if he missed Gabriel or not.  The archangel hadn’t shown up since their confrontation in his dreams and Sam’s looks were starting to get decidedly more pissy.  

 

“What the fuck did you say to Gabriel?”  

 

Dean looked up at Sam, surprised to see him with his arms crossed over his chest.  “What?”  

 

Sam raised both eyebrows.  “I haven’t seen him once in three weeks.  What the fuck did you say to him to make him run?”  

 

“It was just...fucking nothing and it isn’t any of your fucking business!”  Dean shouted.  

 

Sam frowned.  “Was it really just fucking Dean?”  

 

“Yes!”  I like fucking, you like fucking, can’t we like fucking together?  Gabriel’s words mocked him and Dean growled, grabbing his keys.  “Look for a hunt so we can decide where we are going next!”  

 

Dean made it halfway to the Impala before he remembered the sight of Gabriel in the backseat made him stop in his tracks.  He growled and stomped towards the road.  Apparently he could use a walk.   A mile or so down the road, he sat down on the edge of the road and rubbed his fingers through his hair.  “Gabriel!”  

 

No answer.  Dean scowled.  “For fuck’s sake Gabriel, just-”

 

“You suck at praying.”  Gabriel said, staring at Dean.  

 

Dean glared at Gabriel.  “You suck at answering.”  

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.  “What do you want Princess?”  

 

“Why do you want to fuck me?”  

 

Gabriel glowered.  “I believe I answered those questions already.”  

 

“Gabriel, can you just fucking humor me?”  

 

“You want me.  I like that.  I want you to fuck me.  I offered.  You pulled the virginal Princess bullshit.  You thought about fucking me.  I teased you, you passed on me.  I attempted to gain trust, you told me to fuck off, I did.”  Gabriel leaned closer, until he and Dean were less than a foot apart and glared.  “Wanna tell me exactly where I fucked up there Princess?”  

 

Dean cleared his throat and glared at Gabriel.  “I don’t trust you.”  

 

“Fantastic!”  Gabriel threw up his hands and stalked away from Dean.  “We’d have amazing hate sex, not that you want any!”  

 

“I don’t want complications-”

 

“Dean!”  Gabriel snarled, grabbing Dean’s chin, forcing him to look up.  “I’m not making a declaration of love here.  Stop fucking angsting over it.  I want to fuck you, be fucked by you, fuck around with you.”  

 

“Okay,” Dean said, staring up at Gabriel, his furious golden eyes turning confused a moment later.  

 

Gabriel blinked.  “I...what?  What the fuck does okay mean?”  

 

“It means okay you dipshit.”  Dean said, looking up at Gabriel.  “We’re going to your place though.”  

 

Gabriel frowned and tilted his head to the side.  “What made you change your mind?”  

 

Dean shrugged and stood up, dusting off his pants.  “Sam said you ran.”  

 

Gabriel snarled and had Dean pinned to the ground a moment later.  “I will not be a pity fuck Dean Winchester!”  

 

“You aren’t a-mmfph!”  Dean’s eyes widened and he looked up at Gabriel as a gag wrapped itself around his mouth.  

 

“Contrary to popular belief, Winchester, you are not fucking irresistible.”  Gabriel shifted so he was straddling Dean’s thigh and gave a slow rock against him, repeating the motion as he started up a rhythm.  

 

Dean groaned through the gag as Gabriel started to move.  Every motion brought Gabriel's thigh in contact with his dick and damn if he wasn't starting to chub up in his jeans.  Fucker.  

 

Gabriel chuckled and leaned closer to whisper in Dean's ear.  "Think about it, you got me off on almost fantasy alone.  I bet if you really let yourself get going, you'd blow my mind.  I've never met anyone that projects their thoughts quite as loud as you do.  It's impressive.  Sexy and impressive."  Gabriel bit down on the lobe of Dean's ear and watched him moan again, bucking.  

 

He raised his hand and snapped, letting Dean fall back on the bed.  "I won't restrain you, as I imagine you have some less-than-sexy memories with restraints...but I am gonna keep you gagged."  Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.  "What can I say, maybe if you can't talk, you'll just shut up and enjoy yourself."  

 

Dean growled and narrowed his eyes.  If Gabriel wasn't going to tie him up...he reached out and grabbed the archangel by the hips and yanked him closer so they were rutting together proper.

 

Gabriel moaned in surprise and smirked down at Dean.  "Decided to join the party?  About time!"  He snapped again and they relocated to the middle of the bed, naked this time.  

 

Dean looked down at his sudden nakedness and raised an eyebrow at Gabriel.  Fucking angel.  Then Gabriel gave a slow grind against him, their dicks sliding together and fuck, yeah, he'd forgotten how good that felt.  He moaned, reaching out to grab Gabriel.  

 

"Easy there big boy.  Don't want you losing it so soon.  I'm not done playing with you just yet."  Gabriel shimmed down Dean's body and pressed a kiss to a nipple.  Might as well test and see if Deanie was sensitive here.  By the hard shudder, it looked like the answer was yes.  

 

"I feel like I'm playing sexy bingo."  Gabriel said, unable to keep from grinning at Dean as the hunter whined through the gag when he pinched another nipple.  

 

"Where can I touch Dean Winchester to turn him on the most, hm?  I know you like here...I bet that you like things a little harder than you are willing to admit when you're in control.  But when you're the one on the bottom, I bet you like gentle, don't you?"  He teased, licking his lips as he kissed down Dean's abdomen, considering where to touch him next.  Dean's cock was most certainly a thing of beauty and he would spend a great deal of time worshipping it, at a later date.  

 

Gabriel huffed when Dean didn't answer him, glaring up at the gag.  "Are you going to quit with the denial bullshit if I ungag you?  I want to hear you moan properly.  I've earned it."  

 

Dean narrowed his eyes at Gabriel and nodded.  Losing the gag would be nice.  Be a little easier to breathe too.  A moment later it was gone and he grinned.  "You are such a cocky little shit!"  

 

Gabriel laughed and his eyes sparkled as he stared at Dean Winchester laid out beneath him.  "I'd say a few thousand years as a pagan god have entitled me to be a cocky shit."  

 

"Prove it."  Dean challenged, dropping his hands into Gabriel's hair and giving it a nice tug.  "You that good?  Prove it and I'll be the judge."  

 

"Of course Dean-o,"  Gabriel said.  He licked his lips and raised an eyebrow up at Dean.  "I'm assuming I have your go-ahead here?"  

 

Dean glared at Gabriel and pulled on his hair harder.  "Gabri-"

 

"Angel.  Consent is a thing.  So say it."  Gabriel said, staring up at Dean.  He licked his lips.  "Come on, Winchester."  

 

Dean choked and stared at Gabriel, his entire body shivering.  "Yes."  

 

"And there is the million dollar word!"  Gabriel sang, leaning down to take all of Dean in one swallow.  Dean was a big boy, good and thick, the weight perfect on his tongue.  By the shout the move got him, Dean was at least a little impressed.  

 

If he were in the mood to be honest (and maybe he was, just a little bit), he would admit that he wanted to impress Dean.  Dude had had lots of excellent sex after all, so he had to blow Dean's mind.  Gabriel pulled off and blew on the tip of his cock, admiring the sight of Dean as he moaned nice and loud before his entire body bucked.  

 

Dean choked on a moan and stared at Gabriel as he licked his lips.  Christ, now he wanted to fuck Gabriel's mouth even more with his lips red and swollen around his cock, painted in his come-

 

"Fuck."  Gabriel swore, staring up at Dean.  "I want that.  We're going to do that."  

 

Dean blinked, and then groaned as Gabriel swallowed him down again, sucking nice and hard, maybe a little too earnestly.  "Fuck, I bet that you do."  Dean laughed as Gabriel pinched his inner thigh and he spread his legs wider.  

 

A moment later Dean had a mini-epiphany.  He didn't have to think what he wanted like this.  He could tell Gabriel.  "Fuck."  He licked his lips and tried to think.  "I'll paint your lips in my come, watch that fucking teasing tongue of yours swipe across your lips, catching every single piece to taste me."  

 

Gabriel moaned around his dick and Dean smirked.  Yeah, this was definitely the way to go, without a doubt.  "Your hair in disarray, and your dick nice and hard for me.  Bet you'd want nothing more than to straddle me and paint me in your come."  Dean narrowed his eyes as Gabriel shuddered and tightened his grip on his thighs.  "Oh, like that, huh?  Pagan god wants to claim and have.  Want to leave your mark on me Gabriel?"  

 

Gabriel looked up at Dean and gave another hard suck.  He was going to make Dean pay, because, fuck if he wasn't ridiculously close from that stupid fantasy right there.  Some shit just wasn't fucking fair and that was one of the things.  

 

Gabriel pulled off and wrapped a hand around Dean, stroking him hard and fast.  "Well, you talk a big game, but is that what you want Dean?  Me, claiming you like that?"  He asked, licking along the bone of Dean's hip.  "We can do anything you want Princess.  How about I ride you and you fuck me nice and hard?"  

 

"Yeah."  Dean panted.  "After."  He bucked up and into Gabriel's hand, spreading his legs wider, his whole body shivering.  "Just, fuck, take the edge off, unless you think you aren't going to be able to get it up again!"  

 

Gabriel gave a low laugh and straddled Dean's hips again.  "I do like the way you think Princess.  So how about you participate a little bit here and put those calluses of yours to use?"  

 

It took Dean a minute to realize what Gabriel was getting at when he swore and dropped his hand down to wrap it around both of their dicks, squeezing nice and slow.  "Yeah, make me do all of the work."  Dean panted.  

 

"Fuck off."  Gabriel said, rocking his hips into Dean's hand, nice and hard.  "I'm all about equal opportunity and I'm not the only one involved in the fucking here."  

 

Dean laughed and twisted his hand on the next stroke, watching as Gabriel gave a shout and shuddered.  "Old tricks are the best tricks, huh?"  

 

"We'll worry about fancy later."  Gabriel said, grabbing onto the sheets by Dean's shoulders as he rocked into every touch of those teasing hands.  

 

Dean grunted and focused on getting the both of them off so they could move on to more interesting things.  When he looked up, Gabriel's eyes were glowing.  "Not gonna angel-out on me are you?"  

 

"Ha."  Gabriel panted, leaning down to bite Dean on the collarbone.  "You're not that good.  We can talk about it when we're fucking."  

 

"Long as I'm not blind."  

 

"Don't worry Deany-dearest."  Gabriel said, licking his way back down to Dean's nipple before sucking on it hard.  "Your eyes are pretty and I want them to stay right where they are."  

 

Dean didn't bother to hold back the moan as his back bowed off the bed and he exploded all over their hands.  "F-fuck!!"  

 

Gabriel stared down at Dean, his eyes going wide before he slammed them shut.  He was not going to angel out from a simple handjob.  He was not, would not.  But fuck.  

 

Dean switched his grip to wrap his hand around Gabriel's dick and started stroking him, hard and fast.  "Come on, don't try and bullshit and tell me you aren't close!"  He said, panting against Gabriel's hair.  "Fucking do it Gabriel.  Want me to say it again?  Paint me in your come."  Dean ordered, his voice a low growl.  

 

Gabriel growled, his Grace flaring before he managed to stamp it down, his orgasm hitting him deep in the gut as he exploded all over Dean, getting him nice and covered in a mess.  He opened his eyes a moment later and looked down at the hunter, covered in both of their come.  "It's a good look for you."  

 

Dean laughed, grinning up at Gabriel.  "Says the guy who got off on my thoughts."  

 

Gabriel snorted and cleaned them both off with a thought before stretching out on top of Dean, staring at him.  "They were lovely thoughts, what can I say?"  

 

"That you'd like to try again?"  

 

Gabriel grinned, licking his lips.  "Angelic refraction periods.  You're the one we're waiting on."  

 

Dean smirked and rolled them over, pinning Gabriel down on the bed.  "I'll keep that in mind."  

  


~!~!~

  


By the time he got back to the hotel, Dean ignored Sam's knowing look and raised eyebrow.  If he wanted to fool around with an archangel it was his own damn business.  

 

Sam couldn't say anything.  He was the one getting booty, and it was quite excellent booty.  Dean smirked and flopped onto the bed, turning the TV on.  

 

Sam turned back to his computer and couldn't help but smile.  "Glad to see you two finally got your shit sorted out."  

 

Dean snorted.  "Not sure if I'd call it that.  But, we're working on it."  

 

Sam rolled his eyes.  At least Dean would be in a better mood while getting laid regularly.  He'd just have to learn to put up with Gabriel.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End....
> 
>  
> 
> For Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Yes I Can Hear You [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380713) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
